Caleb Ross
Caleb Ross is an agent of the secret organization Hexagon who serves as the trainer for new agent recruits, putting them through harsh training. Character History Early Life During his early days in Hexagon, Agent Ross was immature & loved to joke around, not taking anything seriously. He was the partner of Oliver Burns, who was the boyfriend of Christine Murphy. One day, Agent Ross & Agent Burns were sent on a mission to hunt down the monster Primator. Their hunt took them to a dark alley somewhere in the city. While searching, the two were confronted by a hobo, begging for change. Agent Burns was quickly able to see his true colors, as the hobo turned out to be Primator in disguise. After Primator broke from his disguise, Agent Ross & Agent Burns chased him into an old abandoned building. Inside the building, the two were able to find Primator, & a fight commenced. During the fight, Primator shape-shifted between Agent Ross & Agent Burns in an attempt to outwit the two agents. Eventually, Agent Burns went up against Primator, who assumed his form. Unable to figure out who was the real Agent Burns, Agent Ross pulled out his gun & shot the real Agent Burns dead, while Primator escaped. This tragic death of Agent Burns forever altered Agent Ross's relationship with Agent Murphy. Whenever Agent Ross tried to speak to Agent Murphy, thoughts of Agent Burns prevented him from doing so. Even though Agent Burns's death was an accident, Agent Ross was placed under disciplinary action after the incident, because his actions were reckless. While under confinement, Agent Ross went through some self-reflection, & vowed not only to never hold a gun again but to be more serious & mature, believing his carefree attitude would only make him a burden to others. Reflections During his first days at Hexagon, Typhos was sent to do some training under Agent Ross. According to Agent Valerie Smith, Agent Ross's methods of training were harsh that a few of the agents could no longer stand working with him. During one training session, Agent Ross picked Typhos to do a fight demonstration with him. Although Typhos fought his best, Agent Ross was able to beat him almost brutally. He then talked down at Typhos, accusing him of being too cocky & reckless. When Typhos tried to say otherwise, Agent Ross snapped at him, telling him that he would never be a good fighter at that rate before leaving him. Agent Ross was present at the Main Floor when everyone congratulated Typhos on his first successful mission. He admittedly told Typhos that he "did pretty well", & that there was "some luck for him after all". Personality Caleb is shown to be ruthless, unpredictable, & abrasive when it comes to training the other agents. He also tends to be a little rude & sarcastic, usually saying "Whatever" to his fellow agents. Although he seems that way, in reality, Caleb simply "does what he feels is suitable for helping the trainees become more stronger & more disciplined agents". Notes *Agent Ross's character is similar to Commander Yui Ibuki from Dengeki Sentai Changeman, as both prefer to use abrasive training methods. *Agent Ross's backstory is partially similar to that of Agent Melinda May from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, as both started as carefree agents until a tragic moment in their lives caused them to change their personalities into more serious. Category:Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story Category:Male Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Hexagon Category:Trainer Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Anti-Heroes